


This Is Me Now

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [66]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Disappointment, Explanations, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship, Future, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Memories, Nobody is Dead, Present Tense, Questioning, Questions, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Stiles meets somebody he doesn't remember from his past who has some questions to make.





	This Is Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Only two parts left in the present... I'm not sure if you will be interested, so let me know what you think.. don't leave me wondering xDD..
> 
> I must repeat that feedback is truly important, and the lack of it is why I've stopped writing, so I need to mention [this Tumblr post](http://zsphoenix.tumblr.com/post/159757659852/ghastlydisco-scifigrl47-stoneyboboney) for those people haven't realised how important feedback is for the writers and it's cool to see that it's been useful for some people here.
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna copy the beginning of the post and if with this comment I can help more writers out there who feel like giving up or removing their stories from AO3, I'll be happy. If this useless, at least I tried:  
>  _I’ve seen five different authors take down, or prepare to take down, their posted works on Ao3 this week. At the same time, I’ve seen several people wishing there was more new content to read. I’ve also seen countless posts by authors begging for people to leave comments and kudos._
> 
> _People tell me I am a big name fan in my chosen fandom. I don’t quite get that but for the purposes of this post, let’s roll with it. On my latest one shot, less than 18% of the people who read it bothered to hit the kudos button. Sure, okay, maybe that one sort of sucked. Let’s look at the one shot posted before that - less than 16% left kudos. Before that - 10%, and then 16%. I’m not even going to get into the comments. Let’s just say the numbers drop a lot. I’m just looking at one shots here so we don’t have to worry about multiple hits from multiple chapters, people reading previous chapters over, etc. And if I am a BNF, that means other people are getting significantly less kudos and comments._
> 
> _(...)TL;DR: Passively devouring content is killing fandom._
> 
> _^^^^^^THIS^^^^^^_
> 
> _Fandom is kept alive by readers, watchers, lookers, commenters, and supporters. And the FiKi fandom has some MAGNIFICENT ones…but a lot more who click, consume, and say nothing._
> 
> _Otherwise, artists and writers are throwing into a vacuum. And it’s the artists and writers who get blamed when there’s not new content?_
> 
> _This applies to so many fandoms. It makes me so sad to see that even on LJ comms, there are far more people reading things than there are commenting on and liking them. I co-mod one of the oldest sites in a particular fandom, and I know it’s still active because of the sign-ups for our challenges, but it’s so disheartening when people post and nobody says anything._
> 
> _How does that encourage new writers, if the first thing they post gets no response? (...) I don’t know why fandom is getting so heavily skewed towards passive consumption, but I wish I could do something - anything - to fix it. I miss the kind of comment threads that used to lead directly to more fic and art._
> 
> _(Keep reading_ __ _[it here](http://zsphoenix.tumblr.com/post/159757659852/ghastlydisco-scifigrl47-stoneyboboney) and reblog it if you can...)_
> 
>    
> Thanks to my lovely beta, WhenAngelsFall, for her help as usual; she's amazing and I couldn't share this without her advice.

He can't help it. He spies Stiles from a near supermarket aisle as he is selecting some apples before placing the bag in the cart where his son is sitting. Finally, he decides to approach him and walks until he's standing next to him.

"Stiles, hi," he says.

Stiles turns to his left where the voice is coming from and looks at him but doesn't say anything.

"How are you doing?" The stranger says.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Stiles frowns.

"Oh shit. Right. I forgot you don't remember me. I'm Brian."

But that name doesn't have any kind of reaction on Stiles.

"I work for you. I mean, at your company. And we were friends too, actually," Brian clarifies. "Wait. I'll show you," Brian says, taking his phone out of the pocket of his jacket.

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure that Isaac mentioned you once."

"Still, I don't want you to think I'm some kind of weirdo."

Stiles is going to say that a weirdo probably wouldn't know his name but Brian shows him a picture in his phone before he can open his mouth.

"This is _obviously_ us with Anders... he works for you too. It was like four months before your accident."

"And what's that thing?" Stiles is not sure what's that silver triangle he's holding. That's the AIDA award we won that night. I mean, it's an American Inhouse Design Award. It's quite prestigious, actually."

"Really?" Stiles raises his eyebrows. "I had no idea I got an award." It's kind of impressive.

"Yeah. Probably because it's in your office." And Stiles hasn't been to his office, Brian doesn't need to say it. "But it was a team effort, you always said that."

"Look." Brian continues, putting the phone back in his pocket. "I understand why you haven't been there. I heard that you don't have your memories back."

"No, that's right... but I'm okay. Or as okay as anybody who has forgotten fourteen years of his life can be, you know..."

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to call you but I figured... I figured you wouldn't know who I was, so that's why I didn't."

"Thanks," Stiles says if not for other reasons that this handsome man seems genuinely worried about him. "I appreciate it but yeah, it's fine."

"Daddy, I'm thirsty," Daniel says, gripping Stiles's sweater with his right arm.

"Yeah," Stiles finds his bag which is hanging on the cart next to his son's legs, gets a small bottle of water he always carries with him and after removing the cap, he hands it over to Daniel who grabs it with both hands and takes a long drink.

"Thank you," Daniel says, giving the plastic bottle back to his dad.

"You're welcome," Stiles says, putting it back in the bag.

"He's so grown up. He looks just like Jackson. He's really cute," Brian says, smiling.

"Yeah, he is." Stiles nods, smiling but his smile doesn't reach his eyes. The thing is that every time somebody says something like that he feels the same way. The sadness of having forgotten his first years will always be there.

"You're still with him... I mean, with Jackson. You're still together." It's a statement but it's obviously a question at the same time.

"Yes, I am. He's my husband, you know," Stiles says matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I know. I just..." Brian hesitates trying to find the words. "It must be difficult living with someone you don't remember, right? I can't even imagine..." There's sincerity in Brian's words and that's why it doesn't sound so weird coming from somebody that Stiles can't remember. Maybe he should be uncomfortable talking about this with a stranger but weirdly enough he isn't. There's something about this guy that actually feels familiar and that hasn't happened too many times since he left the hospital.

"Well, I do. I remember him. We went to high school together."

"Yeah, but you don't remember being married to him... or even college..."

"No, I don't. But I married him and we have a kid, so we're working things out."

Brian licks his lips and Stiles feels like the guy wants to say something but he's stopping himself.

"But..." Brian hesitates.

"What?" Stiles frowns.

"Do you love him?" Brian blurts out before he can stop himself.

Stiles doesn't say anything and Brian wonders if he's obviously gone too far.

"I'm sorry." Brian runs his right hand through his hair, looking uncomfortable. "I know it's non of my business. I shouldn't have asked you that."

The truth is that Stiles is taken aback for a moment. And the thing is that it's not because it comes from somebody he doesn't remember but because it's the first time he's been asked that question since he came out of the coma, at least in such a clear and direct way.

At the same time, this guy seems genuinely interested in his well being, so he can't put his finger on it but it doesn't feel like he's being nosey, it feels like he's worried about him.

"That's okay." Stiles says. "Yeah. I do." Stiles nods. "I do love him. I know it might seem strange because of what happened... and it was hard at first, I'm not saying it's been easy. But I've realized that we are a family. He needs me and, although I didn't want to accept it at first, I need him too."

"I heard you have another on the way..." Brian says.

"Yeah... you know about that?"

"Yeah. Danny called me when you had the accident to let me know what had happened. Then, we met for a drink a couple of months ago and he told me about the baby. He knew I was worried about you."

"You know Danny?" Stiles asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, we were dating for a while years ago. Now we're just friends... good friends. He's a great guy."

"Yes, he is." Stiles nods.

"So, are you ready to be a dad? I mean, again..."

"I'm... I don't know. I don't know if I'm ready but yeah, I'm excited. At least I will remember it this time..." Stiles smiles sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's true." Brian nods. "So, I guess you're not coming back any time soon, right? To work, I mean? With the new baby..."

"No, the truth is I'm never coming back. Isaac is gonna be in charge for as long as he wants to be."

"Never? Are you sure?"

"What for? I can't do my job. I can't do anything of what I used to do." Stiles waves his left hand. "I don't belong there anymore."

Brian looks both shocked and confused which doesn't surprise Stiles because everybody seems to react the same way.

"And what are you going to do?" Brian frowns. "Have you thought about it?"

"Yeah, I've been giving it a lot of thought and I'm going to attend the police academy."

"The police academy?" Brian raises his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Well, that's the plan. I'm studying for the exam but I'm taking it easy. I want to be at home when the baby is born, so it's not like I'm going right away but eventually, yeah, that's what I want to do."

"I had no idea you ever wanted to be a cop." Brian says, waving his right arm. "I think it's amazing." It seems like quite a brave decision to him.

"Yeah, apparently neither did I."

"And your husband. Does he like the idea? What did he say?"

Stiles snorts. "Well, I think he gets it. He's not crazy about it but he supports me if that's what I want to do. He knows this is me now... and I'm not going to change my mind."

Brian nods, shifting his weight from foot to foot, but doesn't say anything at first.

"Okay, I'll let you finish your shopping. Sorry if I asked too many questions."

"No, don't worry. It was nice but this one might agree with you," Stiles says, looking at Daniel for a moment, the poor kid looks really tired of waiting.

"Yeah, sorry Daniel," Brian says looking at Daniel.

"And well, I wish you the best with the baby, the academy and everything."

Stiles can see that Brian wanted to touch his arm but he stops himself in time and it's weird for a second.

"Thank you."

Brian smiles before turning around.

"Brian?" Stiles says.

"Yeah?" Brian turns around again.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you. You seem like a nice guy." Maybe it sounds lame but he can't help it. He always feels that way when he meets people from his past. It's stupid but it feels like he's disappointing them by not remembering their existence.

Brian snorts. That's such a Stiles thing to say. "That's okay, really." Brian smiles. "I'm just glad to see you doing well. And I hope you never have to stop me for a ticket or something..."

"Yeah, I hope so too." Stiles nods with a smile.

Brian turns around and finally walks away this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
